


Fantasy world

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: And rated probably higher than it needs to be but, Consent is a little dubious in this so I marked it just in case, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So this is a more smutty ending to noblealice’s blissful reveriesIt’s so cringe I don’t know how to write smut but there’s literally like no Juke smut so someone has to be the first.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 45





	Fantasy world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blissful reveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167902) by [noblealice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblealice/pseuds/noblealice). 



> I’m so so sorry for the cringe.

Luke is thinking about what could have been so intensely that he accidentally poofs back into her room and on a squeaky floorboard at that so he has no time to poof out before she catches him in her room naked and very much aroused.

Julie thinks she is still in her fantasy world. Why would actual Luke be in this state in her room otherwise.

So she goes over and starts kissing him while guiding him toward the bed.

She pushes him onto the bed taking off the rest of her clothes before straddling him and making out before moving up and taking him in her.

THE NEXT MORNING

Julie wakes up the next morning first noticing how warm and comfortable she is. 

Then she slowly realizes she isn’t alone.

Her eyes snap open at that realization.

Luke, Luke is in her bed she was cuddling with Luke. And they are both naked. 

She’s not freaking out at all what are you talking about.

Luke who is apparently not a morning person feels her stirring and just cuddles tighter mumbling something about more sleep.

As she further wakes up she remembers last night. And thinks “oh that may not have been a fantasy this time and we really did have sex. Ugh how is he even cuter when he’s sleeping”


End file.
